El Lobo Atrapado Parte II
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Remus y Lucius habian aclarado su pasado y solo quedaba contarle todo a Draco. Como aceptaria Draco el hecho de tener dos papas? Secuela de El Lobo Atrapado


El Lobo Atrapado

Parte II

_Por Core BloodDrinker_

Iracundo…, humillado…, ultrajado. Ya no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo como un rayo. Todavía no entendía muy bien que es lo que hacia allí, frente a esos dos adultos…, supuestamente eran dos adultos, ya que su manera de comportarse dejaba mucho que desear. Suspiro audiblemente, completamente irritado.

-¿Por qué estoy atado?- Pregunto Draco Malfoy haciendo una mueca con los labios. Se encontraba en el aula de DCAO…, atado a una silla.

-Pensamos… que por tu propio bien, permanecieras sentado y…atado, mientras te contábamos…- Remus no pudo terminar la oración, hacia tan solo unos minutos había recibido una noticia que le había puesto todo patas para arriba…, y ahora se sentía sin fuerzas.

-…Algo muy importante- Concluyo Lucius mientras se acercaba a Lupin y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, para inspirarle ánimos.

Draco alzo una ceja, ¿Por qué su padre se ponía tan cerca del andrajoso ese?

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?- Pregunto completamente fastidiado. Cuando su padre había ido en su búsqueda, él y su sequito estaban planeando un ataque sorpresa al trío dorado y Draco Malfoy odiaba que le arruinasen la diversión.

-Bueno, Draco…, quizás esto te resulte un tanto raro y extraño, pero es mejor que sepas la verdad- Lucius inspiro hondo y su hijo se asombro de ver a su padre tan… tan nervioso –Quiero que sepas que Narcisa siempre te quiso como a un hijo…-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? … hablas como si no fuese su hijo- Draco sonrió irónicamente, seguro que aquel andrajoso le había echo algún encantamiento para confundir.

-Errr… Bueno, a decir verdad.

-¿Qué?- El hijo de Lucius estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Quizás deberíamos decírselo en otra ocasión, Lucius- Remus tomo de la mano al susodicho.

-No toques a mi padre- Siseo Draco, mientras se removía en la silla.

-¡Draco, no le hables así!- Le grito su padre amenazándolo con un dedo.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Grito Draco a su vez, entre asustado y enojado por la reacción de su padre.

-¡Por que es tu padre, demonios!- A los dos segundos de haberlo dicho, Lucius se tapo la boca con la mano, sin poder creer lo que había echo.

-…Que tonterías dices- Draco sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban un poco enloquecidos.

-Lucius…- Había alarma en la voz de Remus.

-Es tu padre- Dijo con rotundidad.

-Tu eres mi padre… ¿Cómo lo va a ser él? …¿Acaso mamá… estuvo con él?

-Él es tu madre… -Dijo muy bajito Remus y fue en busca del chocolate mas grande que encontrase, por que era seguro que Draco entraría en shock.

-Ustedes dos están locos… ¿Qué le hizo a mi padre?- Le recrimino a Lupin apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Remus lo miro con preocupación, quizás era demasiado para el pobre chico.

-No, Draco…, es la verdad. Narcisa no es tu madre, soy yo el que te tuvo dentro durante nueve meses

-No…, no…eso no es posible, los hombres no pueden…, un hombre no puede- Draco estaba fuera de si, fruncía el entrecejo mientras se estrujaba los sesos pensando en lo imposible que era eso.

-Bueno, creeme, no lo es- Lucius le sonrió mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su hijo –Te lo digo por experiencia

-Pero…- Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos como platos.

-_Relashio_- Remus apunto con la varita a las cuerdas que ataban a Draco y estas cayeron –Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor- Le entrego un gran trozo de chocolate, Draco lo tomo sin decir palabra.

-Remus y yo nos conocimos en este lugar, y entre las paredes de este colegio…bueno, hay cosas que no necesitas saber

-No, no las necesita- Opino Remus, algo sonrojado.

-El hecho es que, amo a este hombre- Señalo al hombre lobo, que ahora estaba bordo –Y tú eres la prueba de ese amor. Narcisa es la única que sabe todo y como amiga fiel que es, nunca ha contado nada y te ha amado como si fueses su hijo.

Draco comenzó a comer con lentitud el chocolate y miro de reojo a Remus, parecía un niño chiquito sentado allí, con los labios manchados de chocolate y una expresión de cachorro abandonado.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros, pretendo casarme con él.

-Rayos- Mascullaron Remus y Draco a la vez, ambos se observaron y se sonrieron inconscientemente.

-Bueno…, se que la idea no les agrada- Lucius alzo una de sus aristocráticas cejas y los miro –Pero sí Remus, me casare contigo y Draco, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-Pero… los hombres no pueden… tener bebes- Draco dijo, susurrando lo ultimo.

-Bueno, puedes si realmente la otra persona es la destinada para ti- Lucius le sonrió a Remus.

Draco suavizo la expresión y observo a su padre, nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan tierna reflejada en el rostro. Sus ojos casi siempre estaban tristes y debía reconocer, que en esos momentos brillaban de felicidad.

-Creo que voy a necesitar mas chocolate- Le pidió educadamente a Remus. Este, casi con ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que quizás Draco lo aceptase, salio casi corriendo a buscar otro trozo de chocolate.

-Así me gusta- Lucius le palmeo la pierna. –Ahora puedes volver a tus actividades

-Toma- Remus le entrego otro trozo de chocolate.

-…Gracias- Le dijo sonrojado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decir gracias.

-De…nada- Remus le sonrió lleno de felicidad.

-Bueno…, me voy.

-Ah! Draco, ¿Podrías de dejar de ser tan duro con Harry y sus amigos?- Le pidió Remus con amabilidad.

-¿Eh? … ¿Por qué?- Draco hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Obedécele a tu padre, Draco- Le reto Lucius.

-Esta bien… Demonios- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe.

-No fue tan malo- Reconoció Lucius.

-¿Qué no fue tan malo?, casi entra en shock… se lo podrías haber dicho de otra manera- Le recrimino Remus mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta… ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto al ver a su futuro 'esposo' tomar una pila de pergaminos.

-¿Cómo que hago? Tengo que corregir exámenes, soy profesor por si no lo has notado.

-Vamos, deja eso para después- Le dijo mientras se le inclinaba para besarlo.

-No- Le respondió con rotundidad, unos destellos dorados relampaguearon en sus ojos –Vete a hacer otra cosa, quieres… tengo que trabajar.

-Vaya, que 'gruñona' –Lucius se alejo de Remus –Voy a volver y me vas a tener que recompensar por esto.

-Si, si- Le hizo un gesto con la mano como para que se retirase.

-Te amo- Le dijo al llegar a la puerta.

-De… demonios, Lucius… no te das…estamos en el colegio, por las barbas de Merlin- Remus todo sonrojado y nervioso, se levanto de su silla para echar él mismo a Remus –Vete, vete… después nos vemos.

-Adiós…- Lucius le tomo el mentón y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, le encantaba verlo sonrojarse y tartamudear. Remus le cerró la puerta en la cara y se recostó sobre esta.

-Dios, esto va a ser difícil…y arduo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

----------------

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de a donde iba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… PUM

-¡¡Ehhh!!

-Rayos- Mascullo Draco, se había llevado puesto literalmente a un pelirrojo de casi un metro ochenta.

-Fíjate por donde vas, enano- Le dijo Fred Weasley mientras se frotaba el estomago…, que había sido golpeada por el cuerpo del rubio.

-…Per…perdón.

-¿Qué…? Oh, dios… Creo que me esta agarrando un ataque al corazón- Fred se tomo dramáticamente el pecho, mientras se recostaba contra la pared, componiendo una cara de fingido dolor. –Malfoy pidiendo disculpas… llamen a Madame Pomfrey, creo que me muero…

-¡Oh!, cállate idiota- Draco se dio media vuelta, y huyo con toda la cara roja.

-Que interesante- Fred se quedo pensativo, es que no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy pedir disculpas todo sonrojado… y por raro que sonase, era completamente adorable.

Fin


End file.
